


Bucky's Day Off

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, domesticity is my kink, happy polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets a little lonely when his boys leave him at home for the day. Luckily, they have a very good way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Are yall motherfuckers ready for comfy bucky? Yall better be. Also hella domesticity.

It was quiet around the house when they weren’t there. Bucky wasn’t sure he liked it. Steve and Sam had left Bucky at home for the day, as they usually did while they ran around doing very important “Avengers stuff.” He was offended at first when Steve had come to him and told him, in his soft, gentle voice with the tone of apology, that Bucky should probably stay out of it and lay low, at least at first. But after a while Bucky realized it was probably boring administrative stuff anyway because the Avengers currently didn’t have any assignments. So he ultimately guessed it was better to not get involved, but that didn’t prevent him from being a little grumpy and bitter about being left alone all day to sulk by himself.

He found ways to pass the time of course. Most of which involved sleeping till noon (even though he hated waking up to a cold empty bed after Sam and Steve had already been gone for several hours), staying in his sleepwear all day, and usually lounging on the couch, watching whatever tickled his fancy at that moment. Usually, it was musicals, his guilty pleasure which he was embarrassed about at first but then he realized that Sam and Steve sure as hell weren’t gonna judge him. So he embraced it.

He was embracing it right now as he was plopped down on the floor in front of the tv, back against the couch. He was curled up with some pillows and a soft blanket, the lights low as he watched his favorite movie on the screen: The Phantom of the Opera. He was only half paying attention, but he had seen it so many times it didn't really matter. He was currently watching half-heartedly through strands of his long, brown hair, messy as all hell considering he hadn’t bothered to brush it this morning, and he focused intently on the braid he was trying to put in it. Unfortunately it was harder than it looked.

It was several minutes after he had given up on this endeavour, leaving the half-braided strand as-is, and was casually nibbling on some chocolate covered pretzels when he heard the door. He would never admit to perking up like a puppy after its owner had returned from work but that is absolutely what he did. Though he effectively played it cool as Sam walked down the hall to the living room.

“Hey,” Sam said warmly.

“Hey,” Bucky responded, not even bothering to make himself look more presentable. He had been lounging in this exact position all damn day. He might as well own it. Though he did shrug the blanket wrapped around him back over his shoulders. Not that he wasn’t sure Sam was loving the view: blanket hanging loose and open around his torso, legs bare, crotch covered in only his favorite pair of bright pink panties that he had slept in and hadn’t bothered to change.

Yeah, it was definitely a side of Bucky Sam could deal with.

Bucky noticed with some dismay that Sam had returned alone. “Where’s Steve?” He asked.

Sam threw his keys down and made his way towards the kitchen, passing behind the couch and Bucky’s little setup in the living room. “Had to stay late. Should be home in an hour or so though.”

Bucky grunted in acknowledgement though with slight disapproval. He sulked back down into the couch, returning his attention to the screen though his mind wandered elsewhere.

“What do you want for dinner, Buck?” Sam called from the kitchen.

Bucky just shrugged and didn’t bother to answer. Sam knew Bucky was probably the least picky eater in existence, so the question was just formality. Then Bucky frowned.

“It’s only 4:30, you don’t need to make dinner yet...Come sit with me. I missed you,” he didn’t whine, per-say, but he was sure to have enough sad tone in his voice and give just a subtle enough puppy-dog face that Sam knew it was a little more than a suggestion.

Sam sighed as if he’d lost some kind of battle but they both knew Sam never had a chance in the first place. He trudged into the living room, though not unwillingly, and Bucky smiled contently as Sam plopped down on the couch and sunk down into it, relaxing like he needed to. Bucky leaned his side into Sam’s leg and naturally laid his head on Sam’s knee, humming in approval as he felt a hand slowly card through his hair, carefully brushing out the mess that had been there since that morning.

Bucky felt suddenly revived and revitalized. The lazy day had left him feeling lethargic and understimulated, but now that Sam was home, he knew an easy way to remedy that. After a few minutes of letting Sam stroke him, Bucky abruptly stood up and plopped himself in Sam’s lap, straddling his hips. Their eyes caught as Bucky stared down at him with purpose and Sam’s eyebrows shot straight up.

“Oh,  _ this _ is what you meant by I missed you,” Sam purred, bringing his hands up to cup Bucky’s silk-clad ass. Bucky bit his lip before diving straight for Sam’s lips. The kiss wasn’t hungry or rushed, but it was slow, deep, and paint-peelingly hot. Sam couldn’t help but moan as Bucky twisted their tongues together and bit teasingly at his lips. “Someone's needy today,” Sam mocked when Bucky finally eased up enough to let him get a breath.

The blush that colored Bucky’s face was precious and the petulant little huff Bucky let out really tempted Sam to thrust his hips up into Bucky’s ass to get some friction on his rapidly swelling cock. “I'm not needy,” Bucky denied uselessly, since they both knew the truth.

Then Bucky was gasping as he felt his back hit the couch. Sam was suddenly hovering over him with a cruel grin as he settled between his thighs.

“Oh really because this is just screaming for some attention right now.” He rubbed the heel of his hand roughly against Bucky’s cock beneath the thin fabric of his panties. Bucky bared his neck, arched his back, and  _ keened  _ so sweet and so guttural it sounded painful. But Sam knew it wasn’t. Bucky was far from feeling any pain right now.

Sam’s hands stroked over Bucky’s thick thighs, scratching gently at the soft flesh. Bucky spread wider for Sam, an invitation, laying himself out to be taken however Sam wanted. His eyes met Sam’s and reassured him how bad he wanted this.

So Sam accepted, sinking lower, kissing the whole way down Bucky’s stomach, feeling each deep, hitching breath beneath his lips and stopping to nuzzle the soft skin just above the seam of the underwear. Sam got close enough to breathe on his dick now straining against the fabric, the mere suggestion of the sensation enough to get him leaking into a wet patch that was deliciously obvious. Sam relished in the tension before he actually put his mouth on Bucky. He grazed his lips over the outline of Bucky’s cock, the skin burning hot through the delicate panties and god it looked so good like this, it was a shame Sam had to remove the panties to actually blow him. But he did what he could. Slowly, agonizingly slow it seemed to Bucky, Sam rolled back the fabric and Bucky’s cock slid free, thick and leaking against his stomach and Bucky moaned as he watched Sam reveal his dick. Their gazes locked and Bucky’s cock visibly twitched at seeing the gleam Sam had in his eye glancing from Bucky’s cock to his face and back again.

Before he could process it, Bucky was seeing stars behind his eyelids. A moan felt forcibly ripped from him and his back bowed off the couch, arching shamelessly into the heat of Sam’s mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. Sam teased his slit until he tasted precome and then sucked at the head before swallowing him down. Bucky’s hands grappled for Sam’s head and he thrust one leg over the back of the couch to spread himself into the sensation. “Fuck, Sam, more...” he begged breathlessly and Sam obliged him. He settled the waistband of Bucky’s panties below his balls so he could tease them too while he sucked his cock. He rubbed them with the pad of his thumb until Bucky was shaking and then he pulled off his dick to kiss them while he stroked his dripping wet cock.

Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head and his moans grew deeper, more frantic as he let pleasure rip through him, the wet slickness of Sam fucking his cock in his fist superheating his body.

“Sam, don’t stop I’m so close…” he whined deep and needy. “Fuck, make me come,” and with that he did, body writhing on the couch under Sam’s touch as he stroked him through it. Sam’s tongue played teasingly at the base of Bucky’s cock as Bucky came hot and hard all over his own chest, and damn did he look good like that. Spread out and covered in come, hot and flushed and satisfied. Sam met Bucky’s eyes and grinned wickedly before blazing a trail back up Bucky’s chest to lick him clean. Another weak moan shivered through Bucky under Sam’s wet tongue on his hot skin and his flesh hand made it to Sam’s neck before Sam made it to Bucky’s lips to kiss him rough and dirty.

Bucky was dazed as Sam’s tongue dove into his mouth as if still trying to lick him clean. Bucky’s head was spinning as he tasted the distinct tang of his own come. The heat of Sam’s body above him was oppressive and he wanted more. As soon as Sam pulled back Bucky chased his lips until he found them again.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Bucky asked, low and filthy like a secret. He felt Sam’s dick hot beneath the fabric of his slacks and he knew what the answer would be.

“Always wanna fuck you, baby boy,” Sam purred in his ear and drove the point home with a roll of his hips for Bucky to feel just how hard he was. “Especially when I come home to your ass in these.” He grabbed a handful of Bucky’s ass still covered in the pink fabric and Bucky grinned as if this had been his plan all along. Then Sam had a wicked idea. “Get on your knees on the floor,” he tried to make it sound like a suggestion rather than an order, but they both knew Bucky would gladly do whatever Sam asked. So he did. “Bend over the couch, stick your ass out.” Sam leaned back and watched the show as he unbuckled his belt and slid out of his slacks, toeing off his shoes in the process. He indulged himself with some friction on his cock, just enough to tease himself. Bucky looked fucking gorgeous like this and it wouldn’t take him long.

“Like this?” Bucky asked with that beautiful innocent tone that always made Sam’s whole body pulse with desperate heat.

“Just like that, baby.”

Sam dropped easily to his knees behind Bucky, grabbing his hips and slowly rutting against Bucky’s ass. They both moaned low and loud as heat built rapidly between them.

“Please...Sam…” Bucky groaned, pushing his ass back hard against Sam.

Sam squeezed Bucky’s hips. “You gonna be good for me baby,” Sam purred in Bucky’s ear, holding him still, pinned against the couch.

“Yes,” Bucky panted.

“Good. Then don’t move.”

Suddenly Sam’s heat was gone but Bucky did as he was told and didn’t move an inch. Didn’t even turn his head to see where Sam had gone though he heard footsteps in the direction of the bedroom. From that it wasn’t hard to figure out what Sam was doing.

Sam returned and settled back down behind Bucky with a soft groan and Bucky heard the cap of a bottle of lube pop open. He tensed in anticipation. Fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his panites and down the crack of his ass, easily finding his entrance and probing gently. Bucky gasped as the familiar cold wetness pressed into him and he tensed. “Relax baby,” Sam purred. “You gotta take my fingers before you get my cock,” he reminded, and slowly Bucky began to relax, his hole inviting Sam’s digits inside. One finger slipped past his rim and Bucky whimpered, pushing back forcefully to take the whole finger. “Shit, Bucky, you’re so hot,” Sam breathed and they both knew they needed something more than this.

“Hurry up and fuck me, Sam,” Bucky moaned desperately and Sam responded in kind. He unceremoniously worked another finger inside Bucky and began to fuck him open but he knew Bucky didn’t need, or want, very much prep. He just needed his cock. And hell if Sam was going to deny him that.

“Your ass looks so good for me in these, Bucky,” he said, still working his fingers inside him. “It’s a shame I have to take them off to fuck you.” Those hot words breathed in his ear was enough to get Bucky whining and writhing on his fingers. When Bucky caught his breath he huffed, “Well....you don’t  _ have  _ to.”

Sam stopped moving. But he did suck in a breath.  _ Now there’s an idea.. _ . He withdrew his fingers, leaving Bucky suddenly empty and whining at the loss. “You asked for it, Barnes.” Sam said teasingly, nipping gently at Bucky’s shoulder while slicking up his own cock. Bucky shivered under him, body thrumming with need, cock achingly hard again in his panites, hole slick and open and ready and Bucky was about to lose his mind if Sam didn’t enter him right then. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long.

Sam gathered up one side of the panties as best he could, pushing it aside until he could see Bucky’s hole, slick and just begging to be filled. Sam squeezed the base of his cock and brought the head to Bucky’s entrance. Slowly he leaned his hips forward.

Bucky’s hands were scrabbling at the fabric of the couch, his hole already twitching around Sam’s length as he pushed in. Bucky groaned hot and low. “Shhh let me in, baby,” Sam whispered gently, one hand running soothingly down Bucky’s side. Bucky’s body responded instantly. Bucky relaxed with one hot, open-mouthed sigh and Sam slid the rest of his length easily inside, even if Bucky was still painfully hot and tight enough to make Sam’s head spin. He gripped Bucky’s hips for support.

Sam looked down to where they were connected, Bucky’s perfect ass still mostly covered in that pretty pink silk, and Sam’s cock firmly settled inside him. “That feel good, Bucky?”

Bucky responded with a loud, shaky moan and squeezed his muscles wrapped so tight around Sam’s cock. Sam hissed. “Fuck-alright alright,” Sam chuckled, “I get it.” He smiled wide as he felt Bucky grow impatient beneath him. He pulled out slowly and thrust shallowly to test the waters. Bucky was having none of that shit.

“Deeper. I want all of you,” he huffed, hot and desperate. It was a demand.

Sam gave him what he wanted, pulling out and thrusting in deep, balls to Bucky’s pink-clad ass. “Fuck, Sam, more…” Bucky moaned and Sam couldn’t deny him that. He gripped Bucky’s hips vice-tight and rocked into him, making sure to give him long, deep, complete thrusts, so he could feel all of Bucky. And by the way Bucky was moaning, it was clear Bucky could feel all of him too.

“God, Bucky. You’re ass-” He couldn’t finish that sentence as Bucky clenched around him again, begging him for more. That was it, Sam let out all the stops. He fucked into him in long, hard thrusts, his hips slapping against Bucky’s ass in a rough, dirty rhythm. Each thrust hit home and earned him a wide array of absolutely filthy sounds from Bucky’s lips.

Sam gripped Bucky’s hips hard, knowing how much they both loved seeing bruises there the morning after. As he rocked into him, Bucky fucked himself back on his cock, grinding and moaning as he did so. “Please, Sam, Ah-” he panted. “Please let me touch my cock.”

Sam felt Bucky clench, involuntarily this time, a sure sign of how close he was. “Do it, baby. You close?” Bucky merely moaned shakily in response, reaching a hand down and at last wrapping his fingers around himself, already hot and hard and leaking again. Sam stilled and leaned down over Bucky’s back to kiss his neck and shoulders. Sam had stopped fucking him, but Bucky kept stroking himself, just the feeling of being full and having Sam’s hot dick deep inside him was enough to get him off. “I love when you come around my dick, sweetheart,” Sam purred and those words almost felt better as pleasure in Bucky’s veins than the friction of being fucked. “I want to feel you when you come.” Sam placed a kiss on the back of Bucky’s neck, hot and damp with sweat.

Bucky’s face was twisted with all kinds of evidence of pleasure, his pink lips parted beautifully, hair damp and falling wildly about his face, eyes shut tight as he gave in to the overwhelming pleasure. “Close...” was the single word on his lips as it groaned out of him.

“Go on.” Sam sucked Bucky’s neck and felt him come before he heard it. Bucky’s inner muscles rippled in waves of pleasure around Sam’s cock, hot and slick. Bucky’s body shook and rocked against Sam’s as orgasm took control. His hot breath a litany of “Ah-fuck-fuuuck- _ Sam _ …” as he stroked pulses of hot come from his dick, quick and hard and then slower as he completed.

“That’s good, feels so good baby,” Sam breathed on Bucky’s hot skin, letting Bucky catch his breath before picking back up with fucking him. Bucky’s hole was hot and slick and perfectly tight around him. And looking down at those goddamn panties. Shit...they would be the death of Sam.

From below Sam heard Bucky whimper softly. “Want...want you to come too.”

“Oh, don’t worry baby I will,” and he did, with just a few more thrusts. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder to pull him back and close against him, burying himself deep and pumping him full of his come. He let a satisfied groan fall from his lips, breath ghosting against Bucky’s back and rustling his hair.

He pulled back and slowly pulled out, his cock slipping from bucky’s dripping wet hole and smearing a little come on the silk of his panties. Sam laughed as he sat back on his heels and admired his work. “Wait till Steve gets home and sees the mess I’ve made of you,” he teased.

Bucky peeled himself off the couch, groaning as his body already ached. But his lips were turned in a bright, satisfied grin assuring that it was a good kind of ache. Sam couldn’t help but cover those beautiful lips with his own, kissing him deep and passionate and sweet.

“You better start dinner,” Bucky teased as he pulled away, leaving Sam breathless, the taste of Bucky’s tongue lingering on his own. “Or I might offer Steve something better to eat.” One final grind of Bucky’s ass back against Sam’s hips and a wicked grin drove the point home and Sam knew that whatever he made for dinner had a lot to compete with.

* * *

They didn’t have to wait long until Steve arrived home, just as expected.

“Hello?” He called from the doorway, and from there he just followed his nose. He found both his boys in the kitchen, stove hot with pots on. Steve broke a wide smile at the ridiculously adorable domestic scene. They both greeted him with equally warm grins, but Bucky’s was perhaps just that much bigger, happy that now both of his boys were home.

“Whatcha makin?” Steve asked walking up behind them.

“Spaghetti,” Sam answered, seeming proud of his work as he stirred the pasta diligently.

“Mmm smells good,” Steve hummed in approval, gently laying hands on Sam’s waist and kissing the back of his neck, careful not to disturb Sam’s faithful stirring. Steve then glanced over at Bucky. He quirked and eyebrow, adding a mischievous twist to his smile. “And  _ this _ looks good.” Bucky giggled at the way Steve looked at him and even more when Steve dove for his neck, nuzzling him and teasing him with soft kisses. Steve’s hands groped at Bucky’s ass, and how could he not? Bucky was still completely naked except for those pretty pink panties. “What's this?” He purred upon making the particularly interesting discovery of wetness between Bucky’s thighs. “You already get fucked today, Bucky?” His voice low, already tinged with lust.

Bucky flushed red, but his knowing grin remained, and somehow made him look more innocent, only fueling Steve’s mounting desire. “Yes...Sam took care of me.” He watched Steve’s eyes grow darker as he ground his ass back against Steve’s palms spur him on.

“Silly,” Steve mocked and dove for Bucky’s neck, nipping gently but enough to get Bucky gasping. “Saying it like that makes it sound like you think we're done with you.”

Bucky chuckled as Steve continued. “I’d never think that.” He pulled gently at Steve’s short blonde hair to get his attention. And then, “I want you Steve,” dire and desperate.

“How do you want me, Buck?”

“Wanna ride you,” Bucky replied, glancing back at Sam who was watching them with interest. “I want Sam to see how good I can be for you.” He purposely flashed Sam those eyes that were all raw lust and undeniable want, the ones he knew made Sam’s knees weak.

Sam shook his head and laughed lightly, thinking, _ how the hell did I get so lucky _ . But he continued with his pasta preparations.

“Oh, I bet you can give him a good show, baby,” Steve growled into the shell of Bucky’s ear before biting down and making Bucky’s hips stutter. Steve kissed him roughly, pinning him against the countertop before gripping his hips tight and switching their positions. Bucky made the tiniest little sound involuntarily at being man-handled and Steve pulled more sweet moans from him as he pressed their bodies together and aligned their hips, both of them rapidly getting hard beneath the fabric in between their cocks.

Bucky bit at Steve’s bottom lip to keep him distracted from what his hands were doing as they worked to open Steve’s pants. They panted and breathed against each other as their lips worked wildly, Bucky finally digging into Steve’s underwear and making him groan and curse under his breath.

Sam watched them eagerly from the side. “Suck his dick, boo,” Sam suggested as he watched Bucky palm Steve’s cock. The light of Sam’s idea sparked in Bucky’s eyes and he dropped to his knees. “Get him nice and wet.”

Bucky liked his lips with a tantalizing tease of wet, pink tongue as he gazed at Steve with liquid blue eyes that said everything Steve needed to hear; showing him how badly he wanted this. He stroked Steve’s cock in long, loose movements, coaxing him to full hardness before teasing at his slit with that devilish tongue that knew Steve so well. He pressed at the long vein on the underside of Steve’s cock as it began to show, licking his shaft, pressing his lips to it in sloppily affectionate kisses. It was a mere illusion of submission as he assured Steve who was in control with a strong grip at the base of his cock, slowly pressing it into his mouth, taking what he wanted, but slowly,  _ god  _ so slowly.

Steve’s hand gripped Bucky’s shoulder, thumb pressing into his neck, breathing out sweetly, “C’mon Buck…” legs shaking as he restrained himself from pressing his hips and slipping his cock a little further past Bucky’s lips. That was as good as begging and Bucky liked to tease but he didn’t like to torture. He watched Steve’s face as he wrapped lips around the head of his cock and sucked, swirling tongue around tip.

Steve groaned and lifted up on his toes, unable to resist leaning into that perfect sensation. Slowly Bucky worked his mouth further down Steve’s thick length, taking it inch by inch until he swallowed the tip down his throat, gagging slightly.

Overwhelmingly slow-burning pleasure robbed Steve of his speech so Sam spoke for him. “Fuck,” he hissed. “He’s good at that, ain’t he Stevie?”

In response Steve nodded weakly, lips parted, breath heavy. He tangled a hand in Bucky’s hair as he began to bob on his cock. More strangled moans punched from Steve’s lungs as Bucky sucked him. Bucky looked up at Steve with pleading eyes, sitting back obediently on his heels without taking his mouth off Steve’s cock and they all knew what that meant. So Steve gave him what he wanted, brushing the long brown hair from Bucky’s face affectionately, meeting his eyes in a loving gaze before grabbing the back of Bucky’s head and pressing forward into his mouth, sliding his cock down Bucky’s throat.

Steve groaned as the soft heat constricted around him, milking pleasure from him. The sound was echoed in Sam as he watched Bucky take Steve’s cock so easy. Steve thrust long and slow and complete thrusts, each time his cockhead being enveloped by that hot, velvet throat. Bucky took all of Steve like a champ, only choking when he knew that’s what they wanted to hear. And the tight burn of his throat constricting around Steve’s length was enough to make his own cock swell in the softness of his panties. Steve fucked his lips slow until they were full and red and irresistible. Spit and procome drooled down Bucky’s chin and mirrored the state of his own cock, hard and leaking between his legs, the pink tip jutting up just past the waist of the underwear...one hand strayed down to stroke himself.

“He wants you bad, Steve,” Sam chuckled, bringing them both back a bit from their super-heated erotic daze. “Better give him what he wants.”

Bucky moaned at Sam’s words, the sound stirring shivers through Steve as Bucky’s throat vibrated around his cock. Steve pulled his cock quickly from Bucky’s lips. The sensation was almost too much.

“You gonna ride me right here where Sam can see, baby?” Steve purred, already lowering himself to the floor. He’d hardly gotten all the way to his back before Bucky was climbing on top of him and stealing his breath away with open-mouthed kisses. They gasped and moaned against each other, trying for as much friction as possible. Steve’s hands wandered down to cup Bucky’s ass and bit Bucky’s lip to break free from the kiss. “As sexy as these are, I think this will be easier without them don’t you?”

Steve didn’t have to say more. Bucky scrambled desperately out of the panties and settled himself back down on Steve’s hips completely naked, his body on view for Steve, flushed and gorgeous and entirely too desperate to get Steve’s cock in him. His eyes were unrecognizably dark, mouth hung open, jaw slack, without saying anything, obedient and ready.  

Instead of laying his hands on Bucky, Steve took the panties and tossed them towards Sam who caught them expertly. “Hang on to these, Sam, will ya, while I fuck our boy.” Bucky whined. Sam grinned wickedly. “Sure thing, Cap,” and he half tucked them into his pocket.

Bucky was an absolute  _ dream  _ at this point. His cock, finally free was red and throbbing, leaking steadily from the tip and smearing precome across Steve’s skin where his shirt had rucked up around his waist. As he pinned his hands to Steve’s chest and rocked into him, the words “come on...come on…” sighed from his lips so fragile as if they might break in his throat.

“Easy, Bucky,” Steve purred, masking the fact that he was just as eager to be buried in Bucky’s ass. His hands that had settled on Bucky’s hips moved to stroke over his thighs and dip between his ass, teasing at his hole. The tight ring gave easily to Steve’s two thick fingers, still wet and open from when Sam had fucked him.

Bucky forced himself back on Steve’s fingers. “I’m ready, I can take it,  _ please _ ,” he panted. Steve watched Bucky in awe; Bucky loved to get himself wrecked for them, and he did most of the work himself. Getting himself hard and wet and all worked up like this, so all Steve had to do was spread his ass and slide up inside Bucky to get him screaming.

“Go on then,” Steve smirked, slapping Bucky’s ass just enough to spur him on.

That was enough of an invitation for Bucky. He grabbed Steve’s cock and lined himself up, mouth open and panting, as he gradually took the head of Steve’s cock inside him. “Oh-f-” Bucky stumbled on his words as everything in his mind was whited out by pleasure. Steve wanted to take a damn picture of this boy impaling himself so beautifully.

“Ah ah, make sure Sam can see,” he stopped him. “Spread you ass so he can see your hole swallow me up.” Bucky’s whole body quivered with restraint and he bit his lip to suppress his incessant whimpers. But dutifully, he reached his hands back to grip his ass, showing himself off as Steve steadily sank into him. Bucky let out a long, low moan the whole way down until he was seated fully in Steve’s lap. Sam didn’t say anything, simply transfixed by the tight red ring of Bucky’s asshole stretched beautifully around Steve’s thick length. Steve was at a loss for words as well, the wet heat of Bucky’s insides pumping pleasure thick through his veins. So Bucky started moving.

He lifted himself up and dropped himself down with his impressively strong thighs, still diligently spreading his ass, until the throbbing under his skin grew too much. He dropped down to his hands on each side of Steve’s face, still fucking himself, harder this time, searching for that perfect angle. And when he found it he let them  _ know _ . He choked out a sob so sharp it was nearly a scream.

Bucky wound up to slam himself back on Steve’s cock but Steve’s hands on his hips slowed his harsh thrust. Steve was just as debauched, he was close, this was a warning. “C’mon, Buck,” he pleaded, their eyes meeting in a burning hot communion of pure need. It declared more than they ever needed to say.

Bucky rode Steve now with his thrusts directed by Steve’s hands and met by his hips, which rose sharply to meet Bucky’s ass each time. Their staccato moans echoed each other, and they fucked hard like they were racing each other to the edge.

Bucky didn’t even remember when his hand had gone to his dick, but he was stroking it hot and hard, fucking his fingers slick with precome, coiling the pleasure tighter and tighter. Steve watched him, slamming his hips up to meet Bucky’s thrusts, precisely aimed each time. His face twisted in a determined grimace. He wanted to make Bucky come undone. And he did.

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath as he came, mouth fallen open in a soundless groan, pumping his cock as he spilled over Steve’s chest. Steve slammed into Bucky’s ass all at once, and let the hot tightness clenching around him drag out his orgasm. They were a mess on the floor, panting and moaning, hot and sticky, a heap of sweaty, shaking limbs.

Sam watched them from above, grinning down at them mischievously, casually palming his cock through his pants; now that it had had some time to recover it took a very acute interest in what was going on. But that would have to wait until after dinner it looked like. He strained the pasta and turned off the stove.

“You saps done cuddling? Food’s ready.”

Slowly Bucky and Steve became aware of the word outside of just the two of them. Their sated, happy bodies smiled instinctively, warm and soft, Steve’s cock still inside Bucky. They slowly untangled themselves as Sam set the table.

Steve stripped off his dirtied shirt and tucked his cock back into his pants, watching Bucky walk on wobbly legs to the table. Steve snatched his pink panties out of Sam’s pocket and handed them back to Bucky. “Better wrap that pretty ass back up. Save it for after dinner,” he leaned in and nipped Bucky’s neck, earning a low hum of approval. He pulled away and Bucky grinned knowingly.

“Steve's right,” Sam echoed his mischievous tone. “I think we all know what I have planned for dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently Sam calling Bucky "baby" is my kink. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
